el primero y el unico
by azuraakira
Summary: Han sabido que es amar a alguien y no saber si el los amor aun cuando muchas cosas apuntan a que si, pero en realidad aun existe la duda, también saber que todos apunta a que es un imposible, solo por el hecho de que el es mayor, pero no solo uno o dos años sino por 7 años de diferencia.


Los personajes de **SCC** no me pertenecen son propiedad del **grupo CLAMP** solo la historia es de creación propia mía.

Esta historia esta dedicada especialmente para una amiga muy querida mía quien dio los ánimos para su creación y desarrollo. _**Dedicada a Lili fresneda**_ (:*).

El primero y el único en mi corazón.

Han sabido que es amar a alguien y no saber si el los amor aun cuando muchas cosas apuntan a que si pero en realidad aun existe la duda, también saber que todos apunta a que es un imposible, solo por el hecho de que el es mayor, pero no solo uno o dos años sino por 7 años de diferencia, así es estoy enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor que tiene 23 y que ahora la distancia también este de por medio solo da un amor unilateral e infeliz.

Como todos los días a esta hora me encuentro sentada en el patio de recreo con mis amigas para almorzar y hablar de distintas cosas hasta que se acabe la hora del receso, se que ellas tienen una conversación muy animada, en la cual ríen y se divierten mucho, pero aun sentada alado de ellas, no me concentro para nada en la charla, por que mi mente esta en otra parte muy lejana, y en ese lugar donde esta mi mente solo esta su imagen, la imagen de ese ser tan preciado para mi, la imagen de yukito, mi amado yukito.

Ahora más que nunca mi mente solo se centra en él, y en el hecho de que se ira del país muy lejos de aquí, muy lejos de mi lado, no puedo dejar de sentirme triste por su partida. Cada vez que pienso en eso se me rompe el corazón en más pedazos.

-sakura!- escuche un leve grito por parte de mi mejor amiga, quien me llamaba, cuando ella toco mi hombro pude salir por completo de mis pensamientos.

- si dime tomoyo- le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

- dije que hay viene Li, Sakurita estas bien te veo dispersa- en el rostro de tomoyo reflejaba una gran preocupación lo cual me hiso sentir culpable, pues le estado escondiendo ciertas cosas no solo a ella si no a todos, pero me dolía más con ella por que es mi mejor amiga. No es que no confié en ella pero son cosas muy intimas.

-tranquila no es nada los que me he desvelado por culpa de kero- lo que me faltaba echarle la culpa a mi gato, más culpa.

-hola chicas!- saludo eriol acercándose a tomoyo y pasándole el brazo por el cuello- hola tomy- como de costumbre se dan un beso corto como saludo.

- hola sakura- me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz de shaoran a mi lado, por suerte pude disimular mi asombro.

- hola shao.- nos damos un beso como de costumbre, y como de costumbre me siento culpable.

Por que alguien se sentiría culpable de besar a su novio? Se preguntarían muchos, pero yo tengo motivos para sentirme así, uno de ellos es que no le soy fiel a mis verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a la persona a la que amo, al besarme con alguien a quien no amo. Otro motivo es que solo estoy con shaoran por que en un impulso acepte ser su novia, y por ultimo todos mis allegados piensan que mi primer beso fue shaoran, pero no…

Flash back

Por la práctica de porras, Salí muy tarde de instituto y como era habitual en esos días mi hermano quedaba en recogerme de camino a la casa de su trabajo.

-Mi hermano me va a matar- estaba corriendo a toda prisa a la salida del instituto, cuando diviso una figura en el portón, la cual pude reconocer al instante – yuki…to… yukito que haces aquí? Y mi hermano?

-Tu hermano me pidió el favor de que te recogiera por que saldrá muy tarde, tu padre no esta en la ciudad cierto?

-No salió a una expedición

Continuamos caminando camino a mi casa conversando de nuestro día, cosas del colegio y de su trabajo, cuando sin saber como llegamos a ese tema.

Como que no sabes como besar?- dijo en un tono burlón.

Ya te dije que no sé – me sonroje

Es que nadie te a dicho si besas bien después de un beso?

-etto… yo aun no he besado a nadie… por eso nadie me a dicho beso bien.- dije terminando de sonrojarme- por eso digo que no se besar.

Cuando me percate de mi entorno, note que estábamos en el parque pingüino, me desanime un poco y que de hay el camino a mi casa es bastante corto.

-Quieres tener mas confianza en tu primer beso? Te puedo mostrar una técnica mental para que simules un beso.

-En… en serio?

Asintió levemente y me tomo del brazo, comenzamos a caminar hasta el túnel del rey pingüino, una vez hay me sentó y se arrodillo frente mío, por suerte con los año he aprendido a controlar el sonrojo y los nervios que me da tenerlo cerca.

-Cierra los ojos y no te muevas, ni abras los ojos por nada de nada bueno?- asentí y le obedecí a sus ordenes- despeja tu mente, ahora mentaliza- se acerca a mi cara, puede sentir su respiración- are que sientas la cercanía para que experimenta la sensación.

Sentí como se acercaba lentamente, como su respiración chocaba con la mía y se sentía tan cálida que me erizaba por completo, no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa, tenia el impulso de abalanzarme y darle un beso, pero en mi cabeza todo era uno de sus juegos o bromas en el que el en cualquier momento apartaría la cara.

-Pero eso nunca paso…

-humm- sin percatarme de sus movimiento, sentí una ligera presión en los labios, esa sensación dulce y cálida eran sus labios contra los míos, antes de darme cuenta nos estábamos besando. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando hasta el punto en que su lengua pidió paso a mi boca haciendo el beso más intenso, torpemente correspondí a los movimientos de su lengua de forma torpe, aun sin abrir los ojos, pude sentir su sabor, un sabor refrescante y dulce, sabia tal como olía su fragancia corporal, menta, su boca tenia un sabor a menta fresca que se abría paso a m boca como un respiro de vida; sus manos jugueteaban alrededor de mi cintura y mis brazos se ubicaban alrededor de su cuello, poco a poco me arrinconaba contra el muro.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones suplicaron por aire. Sus palabras después del beso aumentaron el shock que ya tenía.

-Sabes a cerezas- "esa es su voz?"

-Aun no abras los ojos- después de unas inhalaciones volvió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba mas ronca de lo normal, lo cual me estremeció- besas muy bien Sakurita, suertudo de quien pueda besarte a diario. Creo que desde aquí puedes irte sola a casa, cierto?- dicho esto me soltó rápidamente y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus pasos, cuando los deja de escucha reaccione de mi shock, me pare para ver si lo podía alcanzar pero el ya se avía ido.

Fin del flash back

Después de ese beso no nos hablamos por unas cuantas semanas, de eso ya ase un año, y cuando volvimos a hablar con confianza, nunca tocamos el tema.

-Sakura vamos al salón

-Si voy

El día transcurrió de forma normal, al terminar clases mis amigas y yo quedamos en reunirnos para ver películas. Si mal no entendí dos de mis amigas dijeron que tenían algo muy importante que contarnos a las demás y que lo harían esa noche.

Al llegar a la casa pude sentir el aroma de la comida proveniente de la cocina, decidí asomarme para saludar a mi papá o a mi hermano, ya que no sabia quien era el que cocinaba.

Me gustaría decir que fue una grata sorpresa, pero no fue así al ver quien estaba cocinando era yukito, que paralizada que ni pude responder a su saludo; Salí de mi shock cuando mi hermano entro a la cocina.

-Hola monstruo, como te fue hoy.

-Bi… bien. Y ya te he dicho que no me digas así.

-Papá llamo- toya continua, ignorándome por completo- dijo que hoy llega tarde, así que comeremos con yukito y kahon- kahon es la novia de mi hermano.

-Yo no comeré con Uds. Tengo planes de ir a la casa de tomoyo, ella me invito a cenar- pude ver la mirada de sospecha de yukito, pero decidí ignorarla.

Fui a mi habitación, rápidamente me cambie y me arregle para salir. Ya de salida de la casa escuche un pequeño carraspeo a mis espaldas, cuando voltee vi que se trataba de yukito quien estaba recostado en la pared.

-Cuanto tiempo seguirás jugando sakura, o ignorándome?

-Yo no te ignoro, es imaginación tuya. Nos… nos vemos- y salí de la casa lo más rápido.

Intente de callar mis pensamientos de camino a casa de tomoyo escuchando música con los audífonos, " que demonios! Me quieres torturar?"

Ya estando en la casa de tomy, esperamos a las demás, mientras conversábamos. Ya todas reunidas, rika y chiharu tomaron la atención de todas las presentes para hablar de eso de gran importancia.

-Bueno es que nosotras – comenzó hablando chiharu de forma nerviosa- ya no somos vírgenes- al terminar la frase ambas enrojecieron.

-Uuwwwooo, es obvio que tu chiharu la perdiste con yamasaki, pero tu rika con quien de todos esos que va detrás de ti?- pregunto tomoyo

-Etto… juren que no dirán nada, pero juramento especial- todas nos miramos entre si y al final asentimos

Después del juramento rika decidió hablar.

-Bueno ahora cuéntanos

-Bu… bueno… Etto… yo… fu… fue con el profesor **terada**

-QUE?!

-Si he salido con el por un año y hace un mes lo hicimos

-Y como fue? Y esa pregunta es para las dos

-Pues yamasaki fue muy dulce y delicado la primera vez, solo la primera vez, pero igual eso dolió mucho.

-Terada pues como el ya tiene experiencia fue muy cariñoso y delicado y así a sido todas las veces y nunca sentí dolor.

-Huy que las ve y eso aun no llegan a las fantasías eso si rika si por delante no te dolió por de tras lloras, aun así sea como sea eriol en la cama ufff- todos se rieron al unisón- pero que digo Sakurita aun no tiene y no la quiero traumar.

Todas mis amigas ser rieron al unisón, y después de hablar del tema por un buen rato vimos las películas. Cuando mis amigas se quedaron dormidas yo aun pensaba en la charla que tuvimos al inicio de la pijamada; yo quiero mucho a mis amigas y confió en ellas pero no les puedo contar de mi primera vez.

Flash back

A los meses del beso, quise tocar el tema con yukito, pero me entere por parte de mi hermano que hablaba por teléfono que él había tenido relaciones con una chica de la universidad. Que era un beso en comparación a eso, me sentía ridícula.

Por un largo tiempo lo ignore, no podía verle la cara sin que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, y menos después de enterarme que fue con Rubí. A esa perra la odio siempre me hiso la vida un infierno, fue quien le rompió el corazón a mi hermano y se acostó con mi primer novio y ni llevábamos dos semanas.

Estaba recostada en mi cuarto intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía pues sabia que el estaba a pocas habitaciones de la mía.

En ese momento sentí que tocaban la puerta.

-Siga-

-Sakurita, tu hermano salió, y él y tu padre regresan tarde así que me pidió que me quedara esta noche a cuidarte.

-Humm, fantástico, simplemente fantástico- dije irónica

-Me vas a decir que tienes Sakurita, hace rato no me hablas de buena forma y se ve que estabas llorando- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Nada que te importe- cubrí mi cara con una almohada

-Sakuri…

-No me digas así!

-Que te pasa por que me tratas así?

-por que no te vas a buscar a una mujer que te haga mejor compaña que yo que solo soy una niña

-de que hablas no eres una niña.

-Aun soy virgen, así que si soy una niña.-aparte la mirada- por eso quiero que no me hables más.

-Si lo que quieres es ser una mujer para hablarme- se acerco poco a poco a mi sin que yo me diera cuenta- si quieres yo te hago el favor - susurro a mi oído.

Aparto de la almohada de mi cara sin apartarse de mi oído, sentí una de sus manos bajar por el muslo de mi pierna mientras deslizaba sus labios por el contorno de mi cuello, cuando me di cuenta su otra mano se encontraba por debajo de mi blusa.

Cuando llego a la parte de mi escote no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, lo escuche reír en voz baja por lo que me iba a empujar, pero antes de eso sentí su mano por debajo de mi falda blanca de prenses tomando mi ropa interior comenzó a deslizarla por mis muslos, en eso yo ya estaba consiente de que mi falda ya estaba mas arriba de mi cadera y que no me cubría para nada la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Él levanto la mirada para unir nuestros labios en un intenso beso, en el que nuestras lenguas danzaban al unisón y volvía a sentir ese sabor a menta fresca, y aun que mis pulmones suplicaban por una bocanada de aire no quería que terminara. El beso fue cortado por yukito quien me miraba directamente a los ojos y respiraba un poco agitado, poco a poco sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa ladeada.

-No que eres una niña? Que hace una niña con brasileras?- dijo mostrándome mis bragas y luego tirándolas a alguna parte de la habitación.

Entre besos y caricias me fue despojando de toda mi ropa, ya completamente desnuda en la cama, yukito se fue quitando la camisa dejándome ver su cuerpo marcado pero no exagerado, recostándose de nuevo en sima mío comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras introducía dos dedos en mi intimidad, lo que hizo que gimiera de placer repetidas veces.

-Estás empapada- dijo y volvió a rebatarme un beso- ya estoy a mi limite- se desabrocho el pantalón desasiéndose de la prenda externa con la interna. Como era mi primera vez nunca antes había visto una erección pero cuando vi su miembro en mi creció un sentimiento de deseo que me quemaba.

Levanto mis brazos sujetándolos con una mano, mientras con la otra abría mis piernas para comenzar a penetrarme poco a poco, cerré los ojos y los apretaba mientras me penetraba y se hundía en mi- mírame, abre los ojos y mírame- de escuche decir contra mi oído, y sin mas le obedecí, sus ojos brillaban- solo dolerá un poco, yo suavizare el dolor- volvió a besarme efusivamente pero con ternura. Durante el beso sentí un gran dolor en la arte baja del abdomen pero el dolor se calmaba poco a poco y yukito y yo aun manteníamos el beso, por un momento se separo de mi para mirarme – ahora viene lo mejor- tan pronto termina de hablar, comenzó a mover la cadera para salir y entrar en mi repetidas veces de forma lenta pero al paso del tiempo sus embestidas se hacían mas rápidas, fuertes y profundas, ambos jadeábamos y gritábamos de placer con cada embestida.- estas apretadita, como me gusta- lo escuchaba decir repetidas veces, hasta que llegamos al climas del orgasmo, donde sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas pasarme por todo el cuerpo.

Nos separamos y el me tomo en brazos recostándome en su pecho, al poco tiempo cay en los brazos de Morfeo quedando profundamente dormida.

Fin del flash back

A la mañana siguiente desperté arropada en mi cama, y al no verlo creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero al moverme no solo sentí un agudo dolor en mi parte baja si no que me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda.

En las semanas que asaron después de eso, yukito y yo no hablábamos mucho y en una de esas pequeñas charlas breves me pregunto si me había hecho daño a lo que respondí con una negativa.

De eso ya han pasado meses, y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Al ver a tomy me siento mal ella es mi mejor amiga y debería decirle todo pero tengo miedo de que se por ese mínimo detalle todos se enteren.

Solo faltan unos días para la partida de yukito, y le dije a shaoran que teníamos que hablar, lo estoy esperando en la cafetería a unas cuadras del instituto a espera que salga de la práctica.

-Hola

-Hola shaoran

-Que tenias que decirme- dijo tomando asiento frente de mi.

-Esto yo… creo que debemos terminar, es que yo…

-Estas enamorada de otro, si lo se siempre lo supe solo quiero que seas feliz – se levanto de su asiento – te deseo que seas feliz y que el te corresponda- diciendo esto se retiro, yo no puede detener las lagrimas, sabia que lo había lastimado lo vi en sus ojos y aun así él me deseo ser feliz.

-Yo…yo también quiero que seas feliz Li.

De camino a la casa me encontré con yukito en una de las esquinas de mi cuadra, como si esperara a alguien, supuse que esperaba a rubí por lo tanto lo ignore y seguí mi camino directo a casa.

-Sakura!- lo escuche gritar.

Lo ignore por completo y aceleré el paso, pero el me alcanzó y me retuvo de la muñeca. Intente forcejear para soltarme pero nada funciono, termine mas exhausta y arrinconada por el en uno de los callejones.

-Que quieres, no vez que alguien nos puede ver y mal pensar las cosas.

-Entonces deja de actuar así y dime por que me ignoras d un tiempo para acá.

-No tengo nada, mas el que no tenga ganas de hablar con todos el mundo no es algo malo.

-No es solo eso.

-Y que mas?- ya estaba cansada de todo esto a donde quería llegar.

-Hable con tu hermano como es eso de que no quieres ir a aeropuerto a despedirte de mi?

-Por que no se me da la gana.- los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Es eso o puede ser otra cosa? Deja de mentir de una vez y di lo que en verdad quieres

-No quiero que te vallas, no quiero despedirme de ti por que no quiero que te valla de mi lado por que te amo. – -sentí sus brazos estrujarme en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo.

-Yo tampoco te quiero lejos de mi, yo también te amo. Solo espérame yo regresare por ti solo dame tiempo si a que tenga una manera te darte todo y mas para que así tu familia no se oponga a lo nuestro por favor.

...

Han pasado años desde que sufrí por amar a alguien mayor que yo, y no me arrepiento de nada; a los 5 años de la partida de yukito, yo ya me encontraba en la universidad a 2 semestres de graduarme cuando el volvió por mi hecho un ingeniero y le pidió mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre.

Al comienzo tanto mi papá como mi hermano se opusieron, mas mi hermano casi mata a yukito a golpes, pero al final lo aceptaron por mi felicidad. Los años han pasado y ahora no solo lo tengo a él si no también a mis hermosos hijos. Soy realmente feliz de estar no solo con el primero en todo en mi vida si no con el único en ella.

Fin

**Nota de la escritora**

**Bueno gracias por leer el segundo escrito. Y esto yo no soy fan de la pareja yukitoXsakura realmente no lo soy prefiero la pareja original de shaoranXsakura y también la de eriolXtomoyo :3 en la parte de arriba esta historia es una dedicatoria a mi gran amiga **_**lili y ella si ama a esta pareja y por el apoyo que e**_**lla me ha brindado decidí escribir esta historia. espero sus mensajes con sus criticas (por favor no sean tan tan crueles :'( ) o saber si fue de su gusto :3 bye**


End file.
